


Dirtier

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fucking, Jaemin finds him so sexy, Jaemin loves his ass, Jeno be slutty, Jeno finds him Hot, Jeno just loves Jaemin's COCK, Jeno wears booty shorts, Licking, M/M, Smut, Thanks, This is trash, Top Na Jaemin, eating ass, petnames, they whipped and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jaemin needs to clean his car, he goes to a carwash since he's too lazy.His car is so dirty, but the employee is even more dirtier.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Dirtier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is trash, just sayin'

Jaemin looks at his car and sighs, "I really need to wash you," he mutters and gets in the vehicle putting on his seatbelt before driving off to Renjun and Donghyuck's apartment.

Once he arrives, he parks somewhere near the building and sees the couple as he also noticed people were looking at him, well his car actually.

The two boys rushes to get in Jaemin's car and shuts the door, "drive the fuck off now, I'm embarrassed," Renjun hissed as Jaemin puts his hands up in surrender and drives off to their planned location.

Donghyuck sighed and rubs his temples, "my _God_ Jaemin, wash your damn car already!" He exclaimed while the said boy rolled his eyes. "It's so fucking dirty and I ain't getting near this thing if people are looking at me like I had just robbed someone."

"Me neither, no offense but you're literally a lazy ass. We told you to wash it two months ago and you said you'd do it," Renjun joins in. "It's been _two_ months Jaemin, two whole damn months and this shit is still dirty as fuck," he grumbles.

Jaemin groans, "well this THING is Nana, not shit or anything!" He said offended. "And I _will_ , I'm just busy," he shrugs.

Renjun glared at him, "that's what you said the last time until we finally gave up on telling you because it seems like you don't even have any shame driving around with this while it looks like it came from the dumpster." He deadpans.

Jaemin sighed as Donghyuck kicked his seat and leans back with a yelp, he turns his head and picks up a hair brush with a few dusts in them. He looks at Jaemin from the rear view mirror, "really?" He raised a brow.

The blond laughed nervously, "forgot I lost that, thanks for finding it for me, hyuck." He said awkwardly while the latter threw the brush at the front of the car.

Renjun squirmed on his seat and lifts his hips to pick up something from his ass, he looks and rolled his eyes to see a few crumbs of chips. "Sheesh," he grimaced and threw the crumbs on the floor.

"Got hungry," Jaemin answered and makes a turn. The two boys looked at each other and shook their heads at their friend.

They finally arrived at the couple's destination as the two got off the car with Donghyuck slamming the door and squeaked when he felt a bit of goo from the handle.

Renjun looks at his friend and sighed, "if you're not gonna clean this on your own then atleast go to a car wash. It's seriously getting disgusting Jaem," he stated.

Jaemin clicked his tongue and nodded at the older before the two left to go inside the store as he drives off. "Maybe I _should_ go to a car wash," he mumbled to himself, "jeez why didn't I think of that?" He chuckled.

He makes his way to the local small carwash nearby where he lives and sees that there wasn't many people around, he then realized that it was a weekday so probably everyone is at work.

He drives his car in and parks it as he rolls his window down to talk to one of the employees, "Hello, Welcome to Whipsplash car wash," the man greets. "Do you want just the inside, the outside, both? Any damages? Something to add maybe?" He asked.

Jaemin hummed and bit his lip, "well I think I need both the inside and outside actually, nothing to really add I guess," he shrugs.

The man nodded and taps the roof of his car not minding the dust getting on his hand, "well, you can drive and park over there." he points to an empty space, "We'll get you one of our best employees and you can just sit there and relax, also don't forget to make sure the car is turned off, we don't want any accidents now," he reminds lightly.

Jaemin chuckled, "will do," he salutes at him.

The man grins, "well I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything just ask the employee or go to the office. It's a bit far in the inside and you can just sit inside of your car until it's time to clean there for awhile," he shrugs.

Jaemin takes some mental notes while the man continues, "don't worry about Jeno, He's a professional and knows what to do, he'll be there in a moment," he informs.

Jaemin hummed as he guesses the employee that will be cleaning his car is named Jeno. _Pretty name"_ , he thought.

The man waves him off as he nodded at him before driving towards one of the empty spaces that was a little bit near the corner. The place had a bit of walls on each sides of each parking space, the glass was black in the middle while the bottom and top parts are stippled, so you couldn't really see what's inside.

Jaemin parks his car and turns it off as he waits for this Jeno guy to come in. A few minutes later the sound of footsteps were heard as he looks up from his phone while he was still sitting on his seat to see a brunet boy walking in.

He gapes as he stares at the boy from head to toe and admires his slim waist and beautiful body. The boy was wearing some white rubber shoes, a white tank top that was cut a little bit at the bottom and jean booty shorts clearly very tight and small to pop out his ass.

"Are you Jaemin?" Jeno asked making the said boy blinked and cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, Jeno right? You're gonna clean my car?" He said for confirmation and hopes that _this_ is actually Jeno.

The brunet giggled before nodding, "yeah, nice to meet you then, Jaemin," he smiled with his eyes turning in to crescents.

Jaemin's breath hitched and smiled back melting on the inside, "likewise," he states. He liked how his name rolled off Jeno's tongue and can't help but imagine just hearing his name rolling off the boy's mouth while he fucks him.

Maybe he's a little turned on, he sits still on his seat watching Jeno turn around to grab a hose and walks to his side of the car, "I'll start now, just tell me if you need anything," he giggles and Jaemin nodded at him.

The brunet turns the hose on and pours some water in the bucket with a sponge and a bottle of soap besides it. "I'm afraid you'll get wet if you don't roll your window up Sir," he a teased and laughed.

The blond hums and grins, "well I don't mind getting wet sweetheart," he winked making Jeno blush at him. "Plus," he paused and leans his chin resting on his palm on the window, "who said I wasn't wet before?" He purrs.

The brunet blushed and fixed his top, "whatever you say sexy," he mumbled as Jaemin choked on his saliva at the pet name. Jeno noticed and smirks at him, "just sit there and enjoy the show alright?" He winks and turns around.

Jaemin bit his lip and could feel his arousal in his jeans, he looks to watch Jeno washing his car with the water before turning the hose off when it's done. The brunet sees him from the front window and winks biting his lip seductively.

The blond palms himself and bit his lip harder, "jesus," he mutters and watches Jeno walking to his side to get the sponge. He bends down right in front of his very damn eyes and Jaemin almost screams at the sight of Jeno's beautiful ass showing right in front of him.

The brunet's shorts were too tight that the back of it was outlining his plump ass and Jaemin could see a glimpse of literally his hole. Jeno isn't wearing underwear. And Jaemin is about to loose it.

Jeno grabs the sponge and walks back to the car with an innocent smile, he starts cleaning the windows to the other parts of the car and blows a kiss whenever he passes Jaemin who's about to jump out.

The blond keeps watching, throwing his phone to God knows where and unzips his pants. He keeps his eyes on the employee who was teasingly showing his ass again while he puts more soap on the sponge.

Jeno goes up to his window and leans in, "enjoy the show babe," he kisses Jaemin's cheek who melted in the inside, and walks up to the front of the car before starting to wash it while bending down and his back arched.

Jaemin widens his eyes when Jeno places his knee on the hood of his car until he crawls to the front window. The boy sits with his legs curled on his side and spreading his legs as he gives a seductive look towards the owner.

The blond bites his lip again watching Jeno grinding down on his damn window and spreading his legs more, the boy squeezes his sponge on himself as the soap and water lands on him making him soak.

The tank top was thin and a bit loose, Jeno teasingly pulls one of the straps down and smirks when Jaemin stares at him. He points his finger at the blond and motions his index finger to come to him with a seductive look.

"Why don't you come here and fuck me already instead of just sitting there watching me grind down on your window, hmm daddy?" He calls.

Jaemin blinks furiously and groans before opening his door and rushing out of his car to grab Jeno's arm who looks at him innocently. "I came here to have my car cleaned," he hissed. "But then you're dirtier than my car, so I think it's you who needs to be cleaned up," he said.

Jeno giggled, "well then, go ahead and try to clean me up." He challenges and lifts Jaemin's chin up with his finger, "but we both know it's impossible, you'll just make me even more dirtier," he whispers.

The blond glared and Jeno bats his eyelashes at him, he trails his fingers towards Jaemin's waistbands and pulls his jeans along with his boxers down. "You're so hot, I wanna suck you off so bad daddy," he whined.

Jaemin cups his jaw and harshly pulls him towards his face, "you wanna suck me off? Wanna taste my cock and let me fuck you until I come? Wanna swallow it all like a good boy and get dirty even more? Do you want that baby? Want daddy's cock in you?" He teased.

Jeno looks already a mess without them even starting yet, his eyes are half lidded and shifts his gaze on his lips, "fucking look at daddy and answer me baby boy, I can't give it to you if you're not begging," he snaps.

The brunet whines and inches himself closer almost slipping off the hood, he tugs on the hem of Jaemin's shirt. "Please daddy, yes, I want it all, make me even more dirty and fuck me, I want it, I want you, breed me and ruin me," he begs.

Jaemin smirks, "good boy," he compliments and smashes his lips on Jeno's who kisses back hungrily. They fought for dominance but Jaemin easily won over it and fucks Jeno's mouth with his tongue.

The brunet moans and wraps his hand on Jaemin's dick while the other was fisting his shirt. The blond groans and bites on his lip making the other whine, they pull away as Jaemin backs up.

"Get down, on your knees," he demands as Jeno obeyed immediately and hops off the hood of the car with his hard on visible. Jaemin tugs him forward harshly and unbuttons his shorts as the brunet kneeled down after.

He pumps Jaemin's cock and practically drools at how big it is and feels even more excited to have it shoved up his ass later. He looks up seeing Jaemin grabbing the sponge and grabs his hair.

Jeno goes for it and swallows Jaemin down and chokes when he felt it hitting the back of his throat while his cheeks were so full. He doesn't back away but instead sucks it up and licks the bottom hearing Jaemin groan.

"Such a good boy, fucking beautiful," The blond murmurs and moans when Jeno plays with his balls while he continues to suck. Jaemin grabs a fistful of Jeno's hair and starts fucking the boy's mouth as he moans at the feeling.

Jeno chokes and could feel his eyes tearing up, he doesn't stop and instead looks up moaning as Jaemin fucks his mouth. The latter looks down and goes faster, "so pretty," he said as the brunet preens at the compliment.

Jaemin squeezes the sponge as the soap gets all over Jeno who doesn't even mind, he feels dirty and than made him so excited. He squeezed harder when Jeno bobs his head meeting him midway with both of them moaning.

He goes faster and then cums in Jeno's mouth, the latter pulls off and swallows keeping his gaze on Jaemin who smirks. The blond grabs his hair and pulls him up as he winced at the action.

Jaemin pushes him down on the hood of the car and immediately rips his shorts of and runs his finger on Jeno's rim. The boy whimpered and the blond could feel him clenching, "push in, now please please please," he begs.

Jaemin tsked and leans down to kiss his balls, "No," he said making Jeno's eyes wide and lifts his head.

"No?" Jeno panics and spreads his legs, "what do you mean no? I want you to fuck me now and do it already, finger me, put your cock in, do something!" He exclaimed.

Jaemin taps his thigh, "lay down," he said strictly making Jeno hesitate but did so anyways. He grabs the boy's thighs under his knees and pulls him forward, he spreads it even more and leans to peck his hole, "I'll eat you up, have you had that before baby?"

The brunet looks at him with a brow raised, "no?" He asked and clenches his hole. The thought made him want to try it and he blinks, "but I wanna try it," he said shyly.

Jaemin coos and kissed his inner thigh, "well tell me if you don't like it mkay?" He asked as Jeno nodded and grabs the sponge. The blond hums and leans towards the brunet's hole and licks it as he heard a gasp.

Jeno whines, "do that again, please daddy I like it," he said shaking his hips as Jaemin smirked at him. He nodded and goes back, licking the boy's hole before entering his tongue successfully hearing a low moan coming out of Jeno's mouth.

The brunet covers his mouth with his hand while the other was squeezing the sponge as he soaks himself more, he whimpered when Jaemin went even deeper touching his walls before fucking him with his tongue.

"God," Jeno moans out, "t-that feels so good daddy," he said as he cages Jaemin's head between his ankles and pushes him further. The blond swirls his tongue around Jeno's hole exploring it making the boy moan nonstop grabbing his hair.

Jeno squeals and cums not long after as he gasps making a mess on his stomach along with the soap. Jaemin pulls away and licks his lips, "tasty," he grins.

The brunet pants as Jaemin leans down to kiss him, "tired already? I haven't even fucks you yet, do you want daddy to stop?" He chuckled.

The boy instantly widens his eyes and wraps his legs around Jaemin's waist, "no! No please daddy, I want your cock so bad please fuck me," he tears up.

Jaemin hummed teasingly and leans down to nibble on Jeno's nipples before sucking them as the boy whimpered, "I don't know, baby seems tired to me," he said.

The brunet cries and bucks his hips up and moans when he felt Jaemin's huge hard cock slapping his ass, "n-no! Baby is not tired! Baby can take it, please Daddy I just want you so bad," he sobs.

Jaemin coos and shushes him wiping the tears away, "don't worry, baby will get daddy's cock, daddy was just teasing," he states as Jeno calms down. "You ready?"

Jeno nods and spreads his legs as Jaemin grabs his cock to position it, he pushes in entering Jeno's hole and groans at how tight it is. The brunet gasps and clutches on to his shirt, "move," he demands once the blond was balls deep.

Jaemin raised a brow making Jeno only whine at him, "fuck me fuck me fuck me," he chants as the blond nodded and starts moving. He pulls out with just the tip in and pushes back in harshly making Jeno scream and jolts up. "Fuck!"

Jaemin moans and does it again as Jeno wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him to muffle his sounds. Jaemin smirked and kisses back, it was no use anyway, Jeno's sounds can still be heard even when his lips are shut.

The brunet is a moaning mess as he fucks himself on Jaemin's cock meeting him midway as the latter fucks him harder and faster, not giving a damn on anything around them as he leaves hickeys on Jeno's skin.

The squeaking sound of Jeno's back sliding up and down the hood of the car echoes along with their skins slapping and mouths letting out sounds as Jaemin fucks him mercilessly.

"Do you get fucked a lot? Are there other men fucking you besides me hmm baby? Is this what you do as your job? Aren't you supposed to be clean? Then why are you dirty hm? You should be at the bar getting cock instead of being here supposed to be clean," Jaemin said.

Jeno moans at the words and shook his head, "no– _ngh!_ " He screams, "o-only you, daddy's the o-only one t-that can fuck me," he sobs. "No– no one e-else, just D-daddy," he said.

The blond hums at him and kisses him hard on the lips both moaning loudly while he doesn't even pause nor stop to fuck Jeno like he's supposed to be. Like he deserves.

"Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin," Jeno chants as the said boy successfully hits his prostrate everytime, "g-gonna cum," he mumbles.

Jaemin groans, "me too," he lets out as precum was oozing out of Jeno's neglected cock and the warm feeling bubbling up in his stomach. The blond knows he's close seeing Jeno itching to grab his own cock. But no, the brunet needs to cum with his cock only, that's what a good boy is. "Let it out," he whispered.

Jeno nodded and moans, " _mhmmm~_ " he pursed his lips and grabs Jaemin by the nape and kisses him hungrily as he moans in to the boy's mouth. With one hard and deep thrust, he gasps, "FUCK! DADDY!" He screams as he cums so much all over their chests.

Jaemin groans at the tightness and continues to fuck the brunet until he reaches his high and milks himself inside Jeno's ass making them moan. He pants and brushes the boy's bangs away and smiled, "wanna go on a date?" He asked.

Jeno blinks and bursted in to giggles as he nodded, "would love to," he answers and kisses the blond on the lips. Jaemin hums and smiles into the kiss, it was soft and gentle unlike before that was hungry and messy.

He pulls out as Jeno whines at the emptiness with his hole clenching and Jaemin's cum dripping down, "my shorts, left pocket," he instructs.

Jaemin raised a brow and took his shorts and goes through the left pocket. He takes something from the inside and sees it was a buttplug with a little tail on it. He laughed and looks at Jeno who was sitting up with his hair messy and doe eyes looking at him with a pout. "Don't laugh~" he whines.

Jaemin chuckled and pecks his forehead, "I'm not laughing, I just think you're so cute," he smiles making Jeno blush as he coos at the brunet.

Jeno stands up with wobbly feet and holds on to Jaemin's biceps as the blond puts in the buttplug to keep his cum inside the brunet's ass. The boy giggles and shakes his ass while it jiggles, "I like it," he smiled.

Jaemin snorted and kisses him again, "me too," he paused and helps Jeno dress up, "but I prefer my cock in your ass," he teased and smacks the brunet's ass making him yelp and glares.

"It still hurts y'know," Jeno mumbled and watches Jaemin puts his pants and back on. "But it won't stop me from getting fucked by you again, guess I'm an addict now, maybe your little slut who just wants your cock all the time," he winks.

The blond snorted, "you're gonna turn us on again when we're supposed to be cleaning up before our date," he rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, won't stop me. Maybe planning on riding you in the car later," Jeno shrugs as he packs the stuff into the bucket and washes Jaemin's car using the hose. "And I _did_ clean your car, we just fucked on it that's all," he said wiping the car dry with the towel and finishes putting his hands on his hips. "See?"

The blond rolled his eyes at him with a smile, "you _cleaned_ the outside, not the inside. I payed for both," he stated.

Jeno shrugs at him, "I'll clean it later after we fuck in there, just tell my boss that I did and we can go on our date, maybe stay over at yours, fuck for a bit more?" He said as the blond raised a brow, "I told you, I'm getting addicted of your dick, gonna be a slut for you now," he sighed dramatically.

Jaemin sighed lightly and walks up to him wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist, "I'm starting to fall deeper in love with you," he said.

Jeno hums and smiles playing with his hair, "well guess we're both on the same level, let's just hope you can deal with my slutty self in the future, keep an eye out for me because I'll be begging for your cock everyday," he jokes with a wink.

Jaemin laughed and squeezed his ass making him squeak, "it's okay, not gonna complain," he shrugs. "As long as it's only me who can touch you, I don't wanna go to jail for killing someone," he said.

Jeno kisses him and smiles softly, "don't worry, didn't you hear the words that I said or were you too busy fucking me?" He laughed as Jaemin rolled his eyes, "kidding, but like I said, only you who can make me dirtier, daddy," he purrs.

The blond laughs and hugs him tight, "shut up," He murmurs and Jeno giggles at him.

"I'm really loving your possessive side of me, It's really hot and turning me on." He grins.

The blond huffed and opens the passenger seat, "be patient now baby, we have a date coming up, now get in before I loose my mind again," he comments. Jeno chuckled and gets in the car as Jaemin gets in the driver's seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I must've wasted and bored y'all with this :( anyways, I'm sorry for this garbage. Thanks🖤


End file.
